pokemon_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rort
Rort is a recurring character who has appeared a few times through the Pokemon Heroes Series, specifically in Sinnoh Saga. He is the Head Foreman of the Fuego Ironworks, and has apparently been so for many years. A good friend of Sam, Jeremy, Alyssandra and Niya, Rort is also the grandfather of Gardenia and the paternal uncle of Roark. Basic Information *Rort's height is 6'0" *Rort's astrological sign is Cancer *Rort's dream is to see Sam become League Champion and Alyssandra a Top Coordinator *Rort's favourite food is cottage cheese and ketchup, and his least favourite food is sauerkraut *Rort's hobbies include spending time with his family *It is currently unknown who Rort wishes to fight *It is currently unknown how many or which Pokemon Rort owns History Sinnoh Saga Rort has only appeared once in the series, in Fuego Ironworks, where he appeared to Sam and Alyssandra while they were searching for their stolen Pokedexes. After explaining that two Ambipoms stole their personal items, Rort agrees to let them look in the scrap yard of the Ironworks where the Ambipom usually play. Rort witnesses the battle between Jeremy, his Luxio and one Ambipom, and Alyssandra--with Sam's Luxio --and the other Ambipom, and is there when both are caught. He appears again in Family, where he is led into the Eterna City Pokemon Center by Sakura Oak where he explains that he is there with everyone else to witness Sam battle Gardenia for his second badge. Here he reveals that he is Gardenia's grandfather, and that Roark's father is his younger brother, effectively making him Roark's uncle. In the next chapter, Eterna's Gym Leader, Rort sat beside Jeremy and Linda De Oliveira, and helped cheer on Sam from the stands as he battled his granddaughter, Gardenia. Rort echoed his faith in Sam's skills, even saying that he'd make a good Champion one day. Rort joined the group for a celebration dinner before leaving to return to the Fuego Ironworks. Personality Rort's personality has been shown as kind yet also somewhat rough around the edges, possibly derived from his profession as Head Foreman at the Fuego Ironworks. His kindness was shown was he willingly helped Sam and Alyssandra when they came to the Ironworks in search of the Ambipom that stole their Pokedexes. He also bonded with them very quickly, showing a friendly and caring nature, and even dedicated to appearing to watch Sam battle his granddaughter Gardenia in Eterna City a few chapters later. It was also described that during Sam's gym battle, Rort became friends with Linda quickly. Rort is also shown to be a family man, as he described himself as coming to see Sam to also see his granddaughter, though his support during that battle fell to the former. Rort has also shown to be fun loving and light hearted, as he is described as having laugh lines on his face, and was one of the first person to agree to a celebration dinner for Sam's victory. Pokemon It is currently unknown which Pokemon Rort owns. Trivia *Rort shares his name with the character, Rort, from the Dragon Warriors series by the same author. Category:All Characters Category:Recurring Characters